Evil Strikes Once Again
by RayneRaeBaby
Summary: This will be re-written, the first chapter is to get some criticism and see if I can improve on it or even if the idea is appealing at all Years after our beloved Royals and Rebels graduated Ever After High the evil queen once again escapes her mirror prison with help from a curious unknowing little girl. Wasn't sure what genres to use so Adventure and Romance will have to do.


**Chapter 1: Mysterious Strangers**

 **A/N: Some things won't make sense in the first part of this but will be explained later on so don't worry :) This takes place after Way Too Wonderland so no story book of legends and I really don't like the whole narrator thing so I'm not including that,hope thats ok. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so I hope its not all that bad, anyway thank you for taking the time to read this! :D**

Storms of green were raging in the skies of wonderland, as the winds howled two small figures pushed their way through trying to reach the queens castle, this was to be the emergency meeting spot for their group of friends.

"Hold tight KitKat, don't let go, we're almost there I promise" The girl with black hair shouted over the wind at her companion, she squezzed the hand in hers for comfort. The other girl nodded her head holding back tears and squezzed her hand back in response.

The two young girls reached the castle and burst inside, others helping them to push the door back closed.

"Luna, Kat, you made it! Thank heavens you're safe, I was so worried!" An older girl with dark brown hair streaked the lighter brown strands and worried purple green flecked eyes stared down at the two young ones "I have Austin with me already so that completes our group, we're putting operation Raven into play" The girl paused making sure she had Luna's attention "Luna keep a tight hold of Austin and Kat, after the spell is finished I wont be able to follow you for another hour or so, protect them, as long as you're connected to them you'll end up there together. As soon as you can, go find Kitty Chesire and Madeline Hatter, explain to them whats going on and stick with them"

"Understood Raelynn" Luna nodded with a serious face, holding tightly onto Austin and Kat she braced herself.

The black haired girl now known as Raelynn stood behind the group of little ones with her hands placed on Luna's shoulders, white magic begin to surround the group, Raelynns eyes squeezed close at the magic got brighter and brighter, finally with a burst of white light the group disappeared.

* * *

-Ever After High-

* * *

Bright light flashed to life in a clearing of the enchanted forest, figures appearing breathless as the light disappeared. Luna slowly peaked one eye open, keeping a tight hold onto the shivering little ones either side of her. She breathed a sigh of relief when all that surrounded them was the enchanted forest of what they knew as Ever After High "Kat, Austin, it's okay we're safe, no need to be scared" Luna comforted her two younger charges

Kat slowly brought her head up to look around, letting out a curious mew at not seeing the inside of the castle. At the same time Austin was looking around with curiosity "Luna? Where are we?" He questioned in a small voice

"We're exactly where we are supposed to be, remember we're doing operation Raven" Luna explained slowly stroking her fingers through one of Kats curly pigtails

"Oh.. Yeah! We're suppose to go find Aunt Maddie and Kitty right?" Austin brightened up at the thought of seeing them, Luna giggled at his excited voice

"That's right Austin, now if Rae's right, she placed us in front of an entrance to wonderland, she said Kitty and Maddie would be there at this point in time" Luna looked around closely at all the trees, spotting the one she was looking for she smiled brightly "Come on you two, this way to Wonderland!" With that Luna placed her hand on the tree and all three of them fell down into a rabbit hole " This should lead straight to Maddie and Kitty, hold tight!" Luna yelled over the wind, holding the two smaller ones tight to her.

* * *

Meanwhile in Wonderland...

Everyone except Apple, Raven, Briar, Maddie, Kitty, Darling and Lizzie were already following the headmasters back to Ever After.

"I'm so glad you're seeing it my way now Apple" Raven hugged Apple in delight

"Yes, well, anything for one of my friends" Apple blushed lightly hugging her back

"I'm just glad all this madness is over" Briar smiled

"But madness is so mu-" Before Maddie could finish her sentence a rabbit hole opened up from a tea cup right next to them and spat out 3 figures.

Luna stood helping Kat and Austin to their feet before turning to face the 7 in the room "Kitty? Maddie? Good you're here, we need your help" Luna spoke determinedly

"Wait a minute, I demand to know who you are!" Lizzie looked at the intruders with distrust

"You're probably not going to believe this but we're from the future, something terrible has happened! Our protector sent us as the first line to get help as it is our home that was the first to fall.." Luna trailed of looking a little distraught "We three are from Wonderland, I'm suppose to be the next queen if it doesn't get destroyed that is.."

"But that would make you..." Lizzie looked at the girl with wide eyes

"You're Lizzies future daughter!" Raven gasped out

"My full name is Luna Daring Hearts, I'm 13 years old and Princess of Wonderland, you can probably guess who my parents are" Luna smiled slightly in Lizzies direction, everyone stared at the girl in shock, Kitty being the first to shake herself out of it

"What about those two hiding behind you?" Kitty pointed out. Luna took a hand in each hand and urged them forward

"It's okay, they wont bite, just tell them who you are, just like we practised" Luna smiled encouragingly, Austin looked shyly to the floor but still stood his ground, on the other hand Kat started shivering looking frightened of the gazes on her, she looked up once and squeaked before disappearing in pink sparkles and reappearing behind Luna once again

"I guess I'll go first then.. My name is Austin Wonderland, I am 8 years old and my mum and dad are Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc, I can turn into a rabbit just like mummy!" Austin exclaimed proudly at the end

"So cute!" Apple aww'd and smiled at the boy

"That's just wonderlanderful!" Maddie giggled in response "What about the little girl?" She asked a bit more curious

"I'll have to explain for her, she's selectively mute, she will only talk to me" Luna explained "She was kidnapped when she was 2 years old, she's 6 now, I only found her a couple of days ago in the middle of all the chaos, we still don't know what happened to her, she wont tell me" Luna sighed

"Oh that's so sad" Darling wiped a few tears away

"She's safe now, that's what matters. Her full name is Katlin Mad Cheshire, she's 6 years old as I said, her parents are Madeline Hatter and Kitty Cheshire and she has the power of the Cheshire Cat as you witnessed earlier" Luna smiled adoringly as the small pig-tailed girl slowly peaked out from behind her

"Maddie and Kitty!?" Briar and Apple yelled out simultaneously in shock

"You didn't know?" Lizzie looked at the other two royals curiously

"They don't exactly hide it" Raven pointed out

"Yeah" Maddie giggled out sliding over to hug kitty tightly

"Meow~ Too tight Hatter!" Kitty struggled to breathe and transported out of Maddies arms reappearing the other side of her kissing her cheek in the process. They all then heard a giggle from the direction of the younger ones, Kat had ventured out some more giggling when Kitty used her Cheshire powers, Kitty then had an idea and transported herself behind the little girl.

Luna smiled while holding Austins hand, Kat let out another curious mew looking around for the other Cheshire, Kitty then appeared in front of the girl. Kat blinked a few times before smiling widely and hugs onto Kittys legs "mummy.." The small voice whispered quietly

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is a little short, other chapters will be longer but I just wanted to get this out there and see the response, I know the characters are acting a little calm about the time travel thing but I figured it wouldn't be too weird considering everything else that happens to them. Both good and bad reviews will help a lot, so please review if you can :)**


End file.
